


Cavities

by HexxedCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 18 year old Steven, Connie and Steven not in an official relationship, Full gay, Gay Stuff, Lemon, M/M, Maybe a little out of character, cursing, idk this is my first time writing a fic like this it may have errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexxedCat/pseuds/HexxedCat
Summary: So Kevin finds he has Cavities and hates the dentist so when he finds out there is another way to take care of them he comes up with a plan.





	Cavities

**Author's Note:**

> This would happen 2 years after the movie and I imagine that with all the work he'd be doing he'd get a more athletic muscular body kinda, though it's hard to think he'd lose his baby face, so he's like super cute... Tried to maintain Kevin being a selfish jerk, this is pretty much from Kevin's pov... Sorry if it's no good, I just had to get the idea out of my head
> 
> Also I figure Kevin is about 4 to 6 years older than Steven so in his 20s... So putting him in college since many go for more than 4 years and he seems like the sort to take a year or two off anyways
> 
> Any ways, hope you enjoy it

Kevin kicked the tire of his car, hands fisted in his pockets, and cursing under his breath. He hadn't been to the dentist in forever and now he was paying for it, his face ached from the worst of far too many cavities all needing attention right away if he didn't want to be toothless which of course would kill his playboy life style... Or it would if all the girls on campus hadn't realised he was a jerk and went out of their way to warn the freshmen. 

He didn't know what to do, he hated the dentist and the idea of sitting even once to get his teeth drilled into was enough to shake the cool demeanor he worked so hard to keep. As he struggled to convince himself to go back into the dentist office and make one of too many appointments a familier face crossed his view. 

Though she was older now he knew the dark haired teen girl walking with a much older women to the office entrance. "Mother I don't need to see the dentist my teeth are fine, besides if I get a cavity I can just go see Steven." Her mother raised an eyebrow at the comment, "how would that help?" Connie blushed, flustered and quickly tried to cover up her statement, "Well he has some gem stuff that he can use to make it go away and stuff like that." Her mother sighed, "so more magic gem stuff, I still don't think I'll ever fully understand that. Even so I still plan to take care lf my teeth the non magic way, wait for me while I get my check up alright? Then we'll go shopping after." Connie lets out the breath she was holding and nods, "sure Mom I'll just hang out front here until your done." As her mother heads into the office she takes a seat on a bench in front of the building shaded by a small tree.

Kevin stared at her a bit trying to understand the conversation he'd overheard, so Steven had some sort of magic gem thing that could take care of cavities? Thos could solve all his problems, they may not have gotten along so well on the past but Kevin was sure a softy like Steven wouldn't just leave even him in such a painful situation, and even if he would Kevin wasn't above -borrowing- what ever the thing was... All he had to do was sweet talk one young girl into telling him what it was, piece of cake.

Or so he thought, he wasn't sure when her mother was coming back and so far he was barely getting Connie to talk to him, his only saving grace was her reluctance to move from the bench where her mother would be looking for her. Though it seemed his persistence finally paid off as they were managing at least a steady conversation, and lucky for him Steven was her favorite subject.

He finally felt they'd talked long enough to hit the true subject at hand, "so your little boyfriend can heal your cavities, must be lucky for you, how did you find something as random as that out?" Connie went red and turned away from him, "he's not my boyfriend... Not exactly... And it's not that random, though I was surprised when I learned about his healing powers." She paused a moment looking like she'd just let a secret slip, but it wasn't really a secret and most everybody knew Steven had at least a couple special abilities. 

Kevin did his best to cover up his little smirk, things were going great but he wanted to get as much infomation as he could, "so how did you find out about it." Connie girled and blushed at the memory deciding it wasn't really a bad idea to share something so small, "well when we'd first met Steven was worried that he'd never get his powers so he'd often tell me his worries while we had snacks, one of the tines I'd finished my drink and I guess it was a little childish to try for an indirect kiss by asking to finish his drink but I did." She brushed the hair out of her face with a sweet dreamy smile, "I didn't think it was more than that until my head started to hurt and I had to take off my glasses, since without meaning to he'd healed my eyesight, he rushed off to the Crystal gems shouting about having healing spit... I was really worried about what my mom would say when she found out so I wore lenseless glasses for ages after that."

Kevin hadn't really caught the last of that or anything after, he was practically petrified and barely managed even a half hearted wave as Connie and her mom left to go shopping. He wasn't sure how he made it home in his current state but before he knew it he was punching his pillows in a fit of rage and cursing his horrible luck. How the hell was he going to manage that, he couldn't just walk up to another person and ask for their spit, let alone another guy! He wasn't ready to give up and go to the dentist though, and even just some backwash should be enough. After finally calming down he began to work up a plan.

I had taken him ages to find Steven who seemed to always have been just left when he'd finally thought he found him, and he was worried he'd lose him again when he was met with a cold stare. Steven had grown up considerably, he was nearly as tall as Kevin and the constant activity of his life had made his body lean though he still had a fair bit of a baby face, still it was hard to believe he was 18 now. 

Steven's age was one of the many bits of information Kevin had managed to gain from Connie so he had to give up on sharing beers or going to a bar. Kevin had decided to try to play to Steven's softer side and told him that he need some relationshio help and that Steven was the only person he could turn to. Even though Steven still wasn't was warm to the idea as he'd hoped Kevin even managed to convince him to come back to his home, part of his last resort plans, if he had to really spill the beans he didn't want anybody else to hear it.

As they were heading to his car Kevin caught site of something green poking out from under his tire wheel, it was a $20, his luck must me getting best. He reaches down to pick it ul remarking how it must be his lucky day but the bill doesn't move, stuck firmly under his tire, he sighs heavily nothing ever is so easy, "hey Steven you think you can keep it from flying away while I move..." He trails off and his eyes grow wide as Steven effortlessly lifts the car and picks up the bill holding it out to the other. Kevin takes the bill with shaking hands struggling to keep the tremble out of hias voice as he thanks Steven and opens the car door for him, deciding that he really needed to get on Steven's good side if he didn't want to die.

Finally at the house he tells Steven to make himself at home and excuses himself to the bathroom. "Fuck fuck fuck, how the hell is he so strong! He could probably crush me with his pinky! Okay okay okay, calm down Kevin this doesn't entirely change the plan, Steven's still the same soft silly guy he's always been, he's not going to get mad about something like this, right? So what if he's freakishly strong and could snap you like a toothpick." He shudder and splashed his face with cold water, staring in the mirror and desperately trying to give himself a pep talk to regain any of his composure. He groans, wipes of his face, takes a deep breath and finally leaves the bathroom.

He finds Steven sunk into the couch in his living room. He gingerly sits down next to him trying hard to not look like he was afraid of young male as he offered him one of the two different sodas he'd brought out. Kevin sat patiently sipping on his soda waiting for Steven to drink his but he just set it down on the table without even opening it. Dammit.

Steven was clearly annoyed, "I thought you wanted to talk." Kevin fumbled a bit setting his own drink down, "well yeah but talking makes people thirsty you know." He had a nervous squeak to his voice and was fidgeting as Steven stared pointedly at him. 'Shit if he finds out I lied to get him here he might be mad, what do I say?' He let the first words he could think of tumble out of his mouth, "would you ever hit a guy weaker than you?" 'shit shit shit wrong words' Steven quirked an irritated eyebrow, "what does that have to do with your relationships?" Kevin ruffled his usually well styled hair in agitation as he tried to think his way out of this problem, " I mean like if a weaker guy were to you know... Make a pass at you or something that made you mad, would you hit him?"

Steven seemed as though he were trying to work out the pieces as he watched Kevin grow increasingly agitated, he decided that what ever it is Kevin must be having a hard time talking to him about it and softened toward him, "are you asking because you like a guy who might hit you..." He soured a little, "or did you hit a guy that likes ypu and now egret it?" Kevin stared at him a little awestruck, was this actually working, he could totally work with this... At least he could keep from making Steven mad with this.

He leaned back and waved his hands innocently, "it's the former, I didn't... i wouldn't hit anybody who liked me... Would you?" He had played the innocent role with a few of his past girlfriends and decided it might be best to do so again, making himself look small and sad. He'd gotten a fair few girls to mommy him for awhile with this act, and with Steven's suddenly flustered face he figured he could count it as effective on soft guys as well. "No, of course I wouldn't! Who'd hit somebody that liked them?!" Kevin slumped a bit more foreward letting out a sigh and rubbing the back of his neck, he shyly looked off to the side to complete the look, "well not all guys are okay with other guys liking them... And the guy I like is scary strong so I'm really worried about telling him..." He let his voice get quiter and trail off weakly before looking up through his eyelashes at Steven keeping the innocent look while trying to gauge the other's reaction. To his surprise the other male seemed to be pumped up about the situation, and it was kinda adorable... Wait no not adorable, what? 

Steven grabbed the older boy's hand in a firm but gentle grip, "if you need help I'll go along when you confess and make sure that doesn't happen." Kevin hadn't counted on him being a hopeless romantic... 'Wait wait wait, that doesn't help my problem, how the hell do I get back to fixing my problem?! What about my plan fuck, now what do I do?' He sat there awhile with Steven still excitedly gripping his hand starry eyed. 'Shit screw the plan, new plan, roll with this and try not to die.' 

He leans foreward sliding his free hand into black curly hair, "actually there's one more thing..." He pulls Steven into a kiss, Kevin may not be the best at relationships but he had more than enough experience in the physical department and when he felt Steven tense up he desperately put all his skills to use, after all saying you won't hit a guy that likes you means nothing when it actually happens.

It didn't take long for Steven to relax, taking full advantage Kevin slid his tongue past the other's lips deepening the kiss before finally pulling back for air. He had closed his eyes and his breathing was heavy as he used his tongue to feel around his mouth, 'yes that totally worked, I don't feel any pain any more!' The others breathy voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Kevin... Why?" He put on his most charming playboy smile as he opened his eyes though the sight that greeted him knocked it off his face, "well I..." The younger male's face was flushed, his confused eyes half closed and clouded over with a lusty look, thin strands of salvia running down from glistening reddened lips.

Kevin's mind went blank, he crushed their lips together into an even hotter kiss, etwining their tongues together as he pushed the other male back down into the soft couch. Sliding his down his waist and under the back of his light blue shirt pulling his waist upward to press their bodies firmly together. Pulling away he began to trail kisses along Steven's jaw and down his neck until he found a sensitive spot to focus on, causing his to gasp out and whine, "wait... Kevin... I..." 

It wasn't the first time that Kevin had used his skills to help get him laid, even with initially reluctant girls, but as he leaned back to admire his handy work he realised this was the first time he was so turned on by the panting trembling mess beneath him. A shiver ran up his spine amd a lump caught in his throat as he moved to whisper huskily in Steven's ear before nibbling on it, "if you don't like it you can always stop me, can't you?" 

The were both quivering now as Kevin slowly, he was fearful that his skills weren't enough to maintain whatever this was now, just how far could he go before Steven snapped on him. If that happened just how dangerous could he be? Kevin could feel his adrenaline rise as his fear grew to excitement. He pushed up the light blue shirt farther granting him easy access to small hardening nipples which he attended to with practiced skill, alternatively sucking and pinching them as he worked to pull out the sweet whimpering moans that were stirring the feeling inside of him. As he worked his way downwards along toned muscle he unzipped his jeans to release some of the pressure on his own aching member before pressing his hand against the tent in Steven's jeans.

He pressed his face along side it as he slowly pulled open the zipper, staring up at Steven, a smug little smirk spreading across his lips, he hadn't imagined he'd enjoy seeming the other male flushed, hand pressed hard against his mouth desperately trying to hold back his voice. With the jeans lose Kevin decided to take things a little faster and show of his skills, with one quick move the pants and underwear were gone leaving the shocked younger male quickly trying to cover himself.

Kevin could have practically crowed with delight he was so excited. He quickly removed most of his own clothing only leaving on his tight underwear. He moved down coaxing the younger males legs apart as he eased in between them, with light kisses and gentle touches he managed to remove Steven's hands revealing his hardened member. Kevin was surprised at it's size though figured it still was smaller than his own. Steven was teary eyed and whining cutely, yes Kevin couldn't deny that shy, questioning, slightly fearful look was definately cute, he whispered soft and soothing as he held the other's member lightly teasingly kissing it "shh, don't worry, I'll be gentle." 

Kevin had never actually been with a guy before so he was a bit hesitant to move on further, sure he'd gotten tons of blowjobs from girls so he knew what felt good but giving one was a whole other thing... But the reactions he was getting were definately worth the effort, every mewling whine as he sucked here, breathy pant as he licked there, the little hitch in his breath when his teeth lightly grazed him, and the low breathy moans as he pulled him into his mouth made him forget about the salty musky taste and that his partner was male.

Steven's breathing was ragged and his hios kept bucking up despite Kevin's best efforts to keep them down, he could tell the younger male wouldn't last much longer under this treatment and though he was enjoying it as well, if there was a chance he might die after this he may as well go all the way, and being the playboy that he was he had all the things he needed close at hand in every room. 

From a draw in the coffee table he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and fresh pack of condoms. He continued toying with the other's member though much lighter to keep him on edge but still enough to distract him as he slowly and methodically worked well lubricated fingers into the younger male's tight entrance, stretching and loosening him. Once it was loose, dripping, and twitching to his satisfaction he positioned himself face to face once more with Steven. The younger male looked practically delirious with pleasure and greedly depended the kiss he was given, he didn't even knotice Kevin finally removing his underwear, rolling on a condom, slicking down his member with lubricant, and lining himself up with his twitching hole. 

With a quick hard thrust Kevin buried himself to the hilt. Steven arched his back, eyes wide with shock and mouth open as his senses reeled from the sudden intrusion. Though Kevin faultered monetarily from the suddenly tight grip around his dick he quickly recovered and worked to ease Steven back into a more relaxed state both because he couldn't continue with Steven so tense, and because if he didn't relax Kevin couldn't even pull his dick out it was gripped so tight.

Slowly Steven's body relaxed as Kevin gently caressed him, nibbling here and kissing there as he stroked his member. As the younger male relaxed he began making short thrusts, in and out, in and out, going a little further out each time and pushing back in a little faster until he'd worked up a steady rhythm and start poking around for the spot he knew was there. Steven was panting though he still seemed uncomfortable and that was not the reaction Kevin wanted.

It took awhile but eventually one of his thrusts finally paid off and he could feel Steven clench around him, his hips bucking back into him, and a breathy moan mingling in with his panting. That was the spot, and now that he found it he attacked it with vigor. Wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck and pulling him closer the younger male moaned, whined, and whimpered out small pleas and encouragements as he gently nibbled on the other's ear and trailed kisses down him neck.

Kevin could hardly maintain his composure. Not only was Steven fully lost to pleasure but ever time he came, dry orgasmed, or squirted he'd squeeze down so well that Kevin nearly came himself... If he hadn't had so much experience there was no way he could have lasted so long. Finally it was too much and with a few ragged trusts he finally joined Steven as they both came together. As he softened he pulled out as Steven released him and flopped back down onto the couch. He pulled off the used rubber and tossed it in a near by trash can fully intending to finally rest, but plans change and he finds himself hard again as Steven rolls over onto his belly reaching around spreading his ass cheeks apart, eyes hazy with lust and kiss bruised lips softly parting to utter one sweet, breathy, needy word, "more." Before he knows it Kevin has rolled on another condom and is once more slamming himself fast, hard, and deep into that tight beckoning hole.

Kevin twitches, irritated, grumbling at the painful numb feeling in his arm and the ache all over his body, he blinks his weary eyes trying to adjust to the increasing light coming from the dawn breaking through the window. Wiggling his body he all too late realises he's on the edge of his couch, but the sudden gravity that brings his ass in sudden and abrupt contact with the floor wakes him up fully. He'd have fallen totally onto the floor were it not for his arm being quite well trapped beneath his still slumbering companion.

'Fuck fuck fuck, I'm stuck, this is not good, he's totally going to kill me when he wakes up, that went way to far, and the fuck was that! I don't like men, why the fuck did I do that?! And we did it so many times, I think we stopped using condems after awhile, he's totally going to kill me, I'm so dead, dead dead dead!' A soft noise and the pressure finally moving off his sore arm draw his attention. Steven sits up stretching, his lean muscles stretching out still covered in the mess from the night before. Kevin stares dumbfounded, pervy eyes taking in the sight as his gaze travels down, though his pervy expression pales and faulters as he sees the white mess oozing from between Steven's cheeks, 'he's gonna kill me, I'm so dead.' 

Steven relaxes and looks at Kevin following his gaze to the mess beneath him, Steven's face turns bright red as he moves to try and cover himself before shyly scratching his cheek and smiling innocently at Kevin, "So... I guess it's me that you like then?" Kevin twitches trying to put on his most convincing smile but not entirely sure what face to make in this kind of situation and failing entirely he stammered and laughed nervously, "ye-yeah, that's right, I wanted... To tell you... Kinda got out of hand I guess..." Steven tucks his legs against his chest, wraps his arms around them, rests his cheek against his knees, and gives an awkward cheesy smile, "I guess it did, it's a bit out of order but maybe we could go on a date this weekend?" Kevin looks nearly broken as the weight everything hits him, 'This was not suppose to happen! How did this happen?! What do I do?!' Steven gives him a questioning look, "we should try dating now right?" "R-right of course, dating, I'm free Saturday, pick you up at 8?" Steven smiles brightly, "that sounds perfect."  
'...shit...'

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you've made it here, I hope my writing style wasn't hard to read and there aren't too many errors
> 
> In case it's not obvious the last thought is Kevin's, lol I hope it's totally obvious, if Steven finds out the truth he could totally snap Kevin in half, though of course he never would, but Kevin would so he's just thinking what he would do if he had Steven's powers
> 
> Also hope you liked it ^w^
> 
> Edit- I may add in a non smut after chapter if I can work it out in my head


End file.
